The missing chicken
by Darth Chase2004
Summary: "This is my second story, so I hope you like it."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"This is my second story, so I hope I will get a lot of followers"

It was a nice sunny day in adventure bay. And the pups where playing a game of soccer. Chase Skye and Rocky were on the SHOOTING STARS team.

And Rubble Zuma and Everest, made up the FROSTBITE team.

As the SHOOTING STARS put on there uniforms, the FROSTBITE team put on there's. The SHOOTING STARS uniforms were a maroon color with a big white star in the middle, while the FROSTBITE team had light blue uniforms with pieces of ice on the side's with the name FROSTBITE on them.

As the game started Chase picked up the soccer ball and balanced it on his nose, "Okay everybody let's have a clean friendly game, the first team that scores three goals wins, and Remember this is just for fun so the most important thing is to have a good time, oh and remember if I see any tripping or pushing, you get a yellow flag, and if there's any biting, you get a red flag and your done. Oh and if"

"Come on ref, get on with it!" Shouted Zuma playfully from across the field.

"Ugh, I have to go through the rules so just keep your fur on" he shouted back.

"We all know the rules Chase, let's just play."

"Okay fine, Is everyone ready?" Asked Chase, and all the pups nodded and waged their tails.

Then chase blew his whistle and threw the ball into the air. All the pups jumped at the same time in an effort to get the soccer ball.

But Zuma was the one who eventually ended up with it, he tried to kick the ball to Everest but Skye came flying in and kicked it out of Zuma's paws.

She turned around and kicked the soccer ball through the goal just inches from Rubble outstretched arms. ''Goallllll!'' Shouted Chase and Rocky as they ran in a circle around Skye.

"Time out!" Yelled Zuma.

"What's wrong Zuma?" Asked Ryder walking over to him. "Rubble's paw is hurt" replied Zuma pointing at Rubble.

"Okay I'll check him out" said Ryder.

Ryder walked over to the hurt pup and knelt down beside him. "What happened Rubble?" He asked.

"I hit a rock when I jumped to get the ball." Ryder looked at the paw and shook his head. "I think we'd better have Marshall take a look at this." He said as he turned to Marshall and waved him over.

"Yeah Ryder what do you need?" Asked Marshall as he trotted up to them.

"I need you to check out Rubbles paw." Said Ryder pointing to Rubble's hurt paw

"You got it Ryder." Marshall turned ran stopped turned back around and barked out his Xray screen and started to search Rubble all over.

"So what's wrong with him?" Asked Ryder. "He has a sprain his paw but he should be fine in a couple of minutes."

"Okay pups play your game, he's fine."

"And the FROSTBITES time out has ended so let's play ball!"

Chase threw the soccer ball in the air. Skye jumped so high that when the ball hit the ground she tripped over the soccer ball and she sprained her paw. "Oooouuch My paw" said Skye.

"Time out yelled Chase." "Not again said Ryder." "Ryder yelled for Marshall! Skye's hurt." Marshall jumped out of the back of his EMT truck, "wow two patience in just one day" said Marshall. He ran to Skye and then barked out his Xray screen.

"She's sprained her paw said Marshall you guys can start your game said Ryder" The SHOOTING STARS team needed one more point to win the soccer ball game, Rocky and Chase put there paws together and they said "for Skye"

Chase picked up the soccer ball threw it up it landed on the ground. Chase kicked it to Rocky then Rocky kicked it back to Chase and then Chase rocket kicked it past Zuma and Everest,

And it went in the goal and the game was over, "We won" said Chase and Rocky Rubble and Skye came out of Marshall EMT truck.

"Who one?" Said both pups. "The SHOOTING STARS team" said Zuma in a sad way. "Yes we won said Skye." "Next time we play soccer I'm on your team said Rubble.

"Skye Rubble come back to my EMT truck" said Marshall. "Well Zuma and Everest we got to go okay said both hurt pups." "Bye" said Skye and Rubble and as they went into Marshalls EMT truck Marshall shut the door's of his EMT truck and he drove off.

"Rocky." yah Chase. Do you want Ice cream" said Chase! "You know it! Let's go"said Rocky. "Chase is on the case."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and Rocky where getting ice cream at Mr. Porters shop. Zuma and Everest are at the beach playing vali ball.

Skye and Rubble are cooped up in Marshalls EMT truck still having no fun. Marshall was putting a cast on Skye and Rubble hurt paw.

Ryder was eating his Apollo cereal when he got a call. "Ryder" said Mayer good way. "Hi Mayer what's up," "Ryder I need your help Chickaletta is missing, Can you find her."

"We will find chickaletta." Said Ryder "Thank you Ryder. And come as fast as you can!" "We'll come as fast as we can! Ryder out." Ryder opened up the side of his table and clicked a different colored button and he said "paw patrol to the lookout!"

The pups all said "Ryder needs us." And they started running to the lookout! All the pups got there besides Marshall. "Where's Marshall?" Said Chase! "Watch out!" Yelled Marshall as he came flying right threw the door and crashed into everybody.

"Perfect landing" said Marshall! They all started laughing. As the elevator started up they where still laughing! Then when they reached the paw patrol logo,

A big flash went past the paw patrol logo, Then it started up again. Then the elevator stopped. The door opened up then all the pups jumped out!

All the pups lined up in a straight line. Chase then said "paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" "Okay pups we have a big problem" said Ryder. "Chickaleta is missing Oh no!" Said Skye "that's bad!"

"I need Skye I need your eye in sky's to try to find Chickaleta." "Yip yip this pups got to fly!" "And I need super Chase to try to find Chickaletas sent and we need your sefty net just incase she falls" Said Ryder, "Chase is on the case!" Said Chase, "all right paw patrol is on a roll" said Ryder he ran and slide down a pole. Skye did a back flip then jumped down the slide then Chase jumped down the slide after her.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP I DELETED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DID NOT LIKE HOW IT SOUNDER AND I JUST REMADE IT AS FAST AS I COULD SO IF THERES MISSPELLED WORDS I WILL FIX THEM LATER ON OKAY SO PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW THANK YOU AND DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE OR FOLLOW OKAY

AND

KNOW BACK TO THE STORY!

When Chase reached the end of the slide he jumped in the air and barked, his truck started transforming when he landed in it the truck fully transformed and he drove off. When Skye reached the end she jumped in the air and did a back flip and barked and when she landed in her copter it transformed and she took off in the air. They both stopped and waited for Ryder. When his door opened up he drove past the pups and the two pups followed.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime. "So what do you think happened Mayer" said Chase as he jumped out of his truck and on the hard gravel. "We'll i was doing a interview and when i put my hand in my purse she wasn't there" said Mayer Goodway. "She flew the coop missing!" Said Mayer Goodway as she took out a tissue and rubbed her nose.

"Chase get her scent and try to find her" said Ryder as he put the purse next to his nose, Chase sniffed it and sneezed and started sniffling again., "i think i got her scent!" Said Chase as he hoped in his truck and drove off still following her scent. "Come on Skye lets follow Chase" said Ryder as he hoped on his ATV and drove off following right behind Chase.

Chase hopped out of his truck and walked over to Ryder, "Ryder the scent stops at Farmer Umis" said Chase. "All right lets go talk to her then" said Ryder as he goy off his ATV and walked over to her door and knocked on it and waited.

Farmer Umi opened up the door, "hey guys whats wrong?" Said Farmer Umi in shock. "Well do you know where chickallata is?" Said Ryder as he ordered Skye to fly around, as Ryder looked up he could see that it was almost about to rain.

"Well yes i saw her but shes not her" said Farmer Umi "but she could be in the shed" said Farmer Umi. "Okay thank you Farmer Umi" said Ryder as he walked over to the shed he could see a white chicken "is it her?" Said Chase. "Its its-

WELL DID YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW. OH AND HAVE A PAWESOME DAY! ;-)

AND AS ALWAYS KNOW MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL THAT READS THIS STORY;-)

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS


	4. Chapter 4

HEY IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND LEAVE A (NICE) COMMENT BELOW

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

not her!" Said Ryder as it began to rain! "Ryder it's raining what should we do?" Asked both pups that where getting rained on. "We will find a place to wait the storm." Said Ryder,

20 minutes later.

The rain stopped and the mission started again but Ryder had to leave.

The pups where getting wired that they possibly will never find her. But they will not stop looking for her! Chase walked around sniffing trying to find a clue.

Chase looked at the sky. He was watching sun go down very slowly. "We are loosening daylight" said Chase in a stiff pose." So Chase walked into his truck, he put on his spy gear and got out of his truck!. "Ruff infrared goggles" said Chase

As soon as the goggles came down he started to search. But then he saw some foot prints! They were bird prints but not hers.

So he searched some more! The Sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountain's! So Chase contacted Skye. Skye you need to land your helicopter the sun is going down and its to brite it mite reflect in to your eyes and cause you to crash and it's going to get dark!" Said chase "Roger Chase!" Said Skye

"And we need more pups looking from the ground." Said Chase "now if I was a chicken where would I go. To the meadow" said Chase.

Chase leaped into his truck and he waited to Skye jumped in! Chase clicked a button and a seat belt went around him and Skye "safety first" said Chase as he spead off.

But now it was completely dark! Chase had to turn on his sirens! Chase watched the leafs fall!

"chase this is a super fast truck!" said Skye. 20 minutes later. They arrived at the meadow. Chase and Skye jumped out of his truck!

Chase walked over to this tiny house. He smacked the door with his tail and he waited. "Hello who is it?" "its Chase and Skye" "oh come in then" said the man." Chase and Skye slowly walked in!

"Omm MR. Ethan did you see chickalatta her at all ?" Said chase,"well Yes she was here she was pecking around at stuff and chasing bugs but that was yesterday!" Said Ethan. "But i can help you by sending my dog Jazmine she loves the paw patrol" said Ethan. "Ommm okay where is she?" Asked Chase, "oh she's in foggy bottom she will come tomorrow to help you search" said Ethan.

"Okay thank you" said Chase and Skye as they hopped in his truck " oh i almost forgot which way did she go?" Asked Chase? "To Mr. Porters." Saai Ethan "Got it" Said Chase! As they hurried up to investigate. He turned on his sirens and he drove off! When they got there Mr. Porters was out side giving Alex a double cheese burger with a smoothie.

"Grandpa look it's the paw patrol!" "Hey pups what's wrong?" Said MR. Porter. "Well chickalattas missing Did you see her pass here?" Asked Chase "yes Alex saw her." Ssid MR. Porter "Where is he?" Said Chase "Over there eating his dinner now!"

"Hey Alex" "Oh hey Chase hey Skye" "Did you see chickalatta pass her?" "Yes I did she was trying to peck a worm next to my tree house! But then she left heading to the forest where little Hooty use to live." Thank you Alex, MR. Porter we will be on hour way okay" said Chase, "okay bye pups!" Said Mr. Porter,

"Okay Skye we are heading to were little Hooty use to live" said Chase. "Chase we might want two go home because the sun is going down" said Skye, "Chase sighed fine let's go home. As Chase turned his truck around and headed home.

NEXT DAY.

Chase was the first one to wake up, as he put on his suit Ryder came out, "hey Chase" said Ryder, "I'm going to look for chickalatta" said Chase, "at five o'clock in the morning" said Ryder.

"Yup" said Chase as he yond, "okay then bye" said Ryder, Chase jumped in to his police truck turned it on and drove off. As Chase was heading to were little Hooty use to live, he saw little Hootys mom. Chase pulled over. "Whats wrong little Hootys mom" said Chase,

"Hoo hoo" little Hootys mom pointed towards foggy bottom "hooo hoo, that means MR. Humdinger stole chickalatta I'm on my way but first I need back up" said Chase, "call Skye" said Chase to his pup tag. "Yeah Chase" said Skye, "Skye MR. Humdinger stole chickalatta I don't know why be he did it and I need some help catching him doing it" said Chase,

"So hurry up" said Chase, "yeah but where are you?" Said Skye, "by cave rock" said Chase, "okay I'll be on my way" said Skye "okay Chase out," as Chase turned it off he drove over to visit little Hootys place where he use to live, "oh how is your egg doing little Hootys mom" said Chase.

"Hoooo" "Oh here's a fish" said Chase. As he heard Skye landing. So he went over there to talk to her. "Skye let's go," said Chase. As he drove off he watched Skye fly past him.

HEY EVERY BUDDY IM BACK AND I JUST STARTED MY NEXT AND PROBABLY MY LAST CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS LET ME KNOW.

AND IM PUTTING OUT A NEW STORY CALLED DRAGON IT A BOOK ABOUT SMAUG AND FREINDS SO JUST CHECK OUT JUST IN CASE IT WILL COME OUT SOME TIME! AND YES I PUT IN JAZMINES OWNER MR. ETHAN A GUY THAT LIVES IN THE MEADOW!

AND PAW PATROL SECRETS NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SOON ALONG WITH WHAT IF AND NEXT WEEK YOU MIGHT SEE THAT WARRIOR CAT STORY OUT SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL LER YOU KNOW SHORTLY OKAY BYE!.

OH AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL.

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR THE PAW PATROL


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO ENJOY.

When they got to foggy bottom. They saw Mayer Humdinger walking out of with a black chicken in his hand. "Is that chickallata?" Asked Chase And Skye looking at each other in shock. "He painted her black but why?" Asked Chase.

"I don't no why, but he did it for a reason Chase" said Skye back, "lets get a closer look" said Skye again. "Skye no" said Chase but it was too late a big cages fell on top of her. "Someone help im stuck in a cage" said Skye as she started to cry.

"Oh no i need back up" said Chase a he called Tracker and Zuma. When Zuma and Tracker got there they met up with Chase, "yeh Chase?" Asked both pups. "Look Skyes stuck in a trap and Mayor Humdinger is planing on eating Chickalata i need both your help okay?" Said Chase.

"Where with you Chase, now what do we do?" Said both pups, "look Tracker and i will go in his evil layer and save Chickalata why you try to free Skye okay." Said Chase, "roger Chase" said both pups.

Tracker and Chase walked threw the door as zuma grabbed a wrench and tryed to free her but it could not budge so he needed to go and get Rocky, Tracker and Chase checked around but there was no Humdinger around.

"Huh where did he go he just walked in a second ago?" Said Chase. "There must be a nother wall some we here because i can hear him talking about eating her ti his kittens" said Tracker.

"Yeah but where?" Aaked Chase as he started check the wall. "Hey Chase maybe it a computer code to open up the wall?" Said Tracker answering back. "Yeah now all i need to do is call Rocky" said Chase as he started to call him on his pup tag. "Yeah Chase what do you need?" Asked Rocky

"We need you to hack into Humdingers computer's" said Chase. "Roger Chase, but im out side helping Skye so it will be a minute!" Said Rocky. "I need you now chickalata in in trouble, i will take care of Skye we need you now!" Said Chase as he ran out side to tend to Skye.

Rocky ran in and Chase grabbed a flat head and started to bang it at the cage but it did not budge so he tryed putting his winch on the lock and drove as fast as it could go it broke the cage and she was free!

"Thanks Chase" said Skye as she put her head on Chases chest, "we need to help the others" said Chase as they both ran into the layer. When they got in there was no one in there. "Where could they all of gone" said Chase.

He looked all around for a moment before he saw the computer's the said ready to unlock when he looked down he saw a green button that said unlock on it, so he pressed it.

The ground shuck for a moment before he saw a door in the wall open up. And standing next to the door was Humdinger. "Where do you pups think your doing" asked Humdinger with a smile on his face as he clicked a red button.

A big cage fell from the top but Skye and Chase moved out of the way before they where trapped in the cage. He started ti close the door, but Skye grabbed Chase and flew in. "Kittens do something they are going to escape with your dinner" said Humdinger.

Chase freed the pups and Skye saved Chickalata. "Lets go before he cages one of us up." Said Chase, they all got out washed the paint off of Chickalata and went to city hall. "Oh pups where did you find her?" Asked Goodway, "we found her next to the beach trying to fly back to you" said Chase. "Just like my natural born leader" said Goodway. Alk the pups to everything that happened and then went to bed.

THE END.

THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS. IM HAPPY TO PUT A THE END ON MY STORY!

I WILL MISS WRITING THIS STORY BUT NO BUDDY REALLY LIKED IT SO I TRYED AS FAST AS I COULD TO FINISH IT.

IT TOOK ME A IF I BE LEAVE SO A 2 MONTHS TO WRITE IT BECAUSE I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WAS TO BUSY PLAYING BATTLEFRONT 1 AND 2 SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. AH AND THE NEW STORY TO REPLACE THIS STORY IS PAW PATROL, IT WILL BE OUT WHEN THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT SO READ IT AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. HAVE A GOOD DAY.

AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL.

!WARNING! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COMPANYS TAY MAKER'S OR SO MUCH MORE!


End file.
